BitterSweet Reality chapter 1: A rude awakening
by xXroseXofXpityXx
Summary: WARNING: this has nothing to do with any current anime. It's purley made up characters* What happens when a strait A students life is turned into the worst? She's lost with the boy in her dreams, fleeing from her murderous father. Drama, romance, murder.
1. A rude awakening

SAYAMAI

Sayamai!...Sayamai!!" A loud thump infront of me as I was violently thrown from my dreams. "-Wha-..Yes! Hmm?!" I panicked thinking someone might have fallen and been hurt. Only to see my biology teacher standing hands at hips infront of me. "Miss Sayamai... Would you like to explain to us the pythagorian therory please?" I sat silently for a moment. I wasn't stupid. But I knew she as testing me. The pythagorian therory was a matamaticle theroy not used in any type of science. "Uhm... That's a math term, it has nothing to do with science." .. Her irritated expression did not change. "Yes I know that. But would care to explain it to the class?" The room was silent. I cracked a small smile. I knew exactly what it was. "The pythagorian theroy is used when you have the variables such as a b and c on the angles of a triangle. Depending on where each variable is placed depends the variables value on the triangle. If c were at the largest length on the triangle then clearly a+b would equal c." The room remained silent. The teachers expression did not change. "Well then. I'm glad you know this. But it wont be saving you from a detention after school.I do not teach students who are unwilling to pay attention in my class." I slumped back in my desk chair. Allowing a rather rude sigh to pass. "Is that how your going to act miss yamato? Well I ahve no paitence for students like you. You may go to detention now." She spoke monotonely and pointed her finger to the door. Before standing I looked back at Rei. He was scribbeling away at somthing as usual. I don't thik I had ever seen his eyes before! He was always staring off into space or somthing. Never really minding the teacher. But yet he was a strait A student! alot of girls liked Rei. But he never really seemed interested. I had made a few attempts at talking to him before. But our conversation sunk after the first few rtades of words. I thinkit was him who was in the dream I had before i was awoken with a book. "Are you going or not!?" She shouted. I turned back around and jumped out of my desk. Not watching where I was going I ran strait into the closed door, fell back and from then everything was a blur.

REI

I watched as she hit the floor. I looked up from my drawings just in time to see. I got out of my desk and headed towards her. I could see she was out... Well it's not like the floors in this place are padded. As I got closer and managed to push through the group of awe striken students, I could see this was the girl I talked to the previus day. She seemed so out of it. She never really looked at me when she talked. It made it hard for me to really say anything to her, so I said nothing and let her attempt fail. It was when I saw a small trickle of blood from her forehead, I panicked. I moved her bangs out of the way. It mus have been from hitting the name plate on the door. The screws were perturding far enough outward to cause injury. The teacher sighed. "Rei... Take her down to the nurse." I nodded, although shouting all kinds of regrets in my heads. I picked her up, her head fell into my shoulder. A student opend the door and as I walked down the hall, I recived all kinds of odd stares. "Shes not really that heavy at all." I thought to myself as I enterd the nurses room. I don't think I had ever seen the nurse before. She was old, that was for sure. She looked up from some paper work. "Set her down on the bed over there" She mumbled as she resumed her paperwork. "Uhm... She's kinda bleeding and not really concious. Shouldn't you do somthing?" She looked up once more. "Right... yeah sure whatever." She pulled out one of her desk drawers, pulled out a band aid. Then she stepped into the small bathroom. I heard a faucet run fo a while. Then watched her come out with a pitcher full of water. I sat her down on the bed, but I stayed close. the nurse drew back the pitcher, then chucked the water into tthe girls face full force. I felt bad for the fact I couldn't even remeber this girls name. She jumped then the nurse held her still, and applied the bandage to her forehead." the nurse looked at me. "Could you grab me a towel from that closet over there?" There was a small closet door behind the entrance door..I opend it to seeblankets towels and a variety of bottles. I grapped teh towle and gave it to the nurse but she refused to take it. "Look at that! It's my lunch, stay here with her, I'll be back in a half hour. And she hobbled out of the room. I sighed and sat next to her. She was shaking violently, but shew as awake. I handed her the towel and she took it desperatly. It was silent for a few moments before I decided I'd say anything. What was there to say after hitting a closed door, being knocked out and having water thrown on you? So I chose perhaps the worst thing to say possible. "Are you okay?" I said, my eyes wide with stupidity. She turned to me, her eyes wide as well, but most likely from shock, she looked sweet and innocent but I knew I had another thing comming.

SAYAMAI

I could now see I was fully awake, freezing and soaking wet. And in my school uniform too!!! Which consisted of a white blouse and blue and white plaid skirt!!!. I was thankful for the towel Rei had given me, but not for what he had said next. "Are you okay?"... his eyes were wide, either in curiosity or just plain stupidity. I turned to him,my eyes just as wide from the cold. "Do I look okay?.. I'm soaking wet!, My head is killing me, and I'm freezing! ontop of al this! I have a detention!! Do you really tinkI'm okay?!" He shrugged. "Well.... not really, I just thought'd I'd ask miss yells alot!" ..I laughed. "Miss yells alot?.. Says the boy who hasn't yet said a thing to me besides "are you okay?" It's not that I don't appericiate that you brought me down here. But...never mind. I've got a detention to go to." I began to stand up only to be pulled back down. "Your not going anywhere. I was told to stay here with you till' the nurse got back. And that should be in a half hour, I'm srue your in no hurry to get to detention." He smiled at me. That was the first time I had ever seen his eyes. They were a dark brown. Almost a black, they didn't match his fun and laid back personality though. They seemed more fitting to the dark, poetic type. I'm one for a good life wasn't all about the darkness. I was somewhat releived he wasn't on eof those types. I couldnt find myself able to smile again., no matter how badly I wanted to match his, all that appeard on my face was an ugly scowel fit for a pmsing pig. "So... I'm stuck here for a half hour?" He was now glancing around the room at the dull white walls. "guess so..." he mumbled faintly as he sighed and slumped back in the chain next to the bed. I coulden't get the dream I had out of my head. It was unlike any dream I had ever had. There was a boy I had never met before he went to a different school. It was far away from the one I was going to. I don't know why I was there. But I was apparently visiting. I don't remeber how I met I remeber everything after that. He had taken me to the top of this beautinful hill overlooking some sort of scene I can't really remeber. But wh had run into some girl who had liked him for some time apparently. She tried catching me and drowning me. I remeber being under the dirty water, getting out and running. Only to find him holding me in his arms. I was terrified. and the girl was no where to be found. I saw the bus that was taking me back to my school. I remeber looking up at him, Saying how much I didn't want to leave him, I remeber him holding me, I found it impossible to let go of him. I asked for his number. He wrote it down and handed me the paper. I asked when I was able to call him, he pulled me close and said to me. "Anytime, whenever you need me" And thats when I was awoken. The whole dream seemed so real. I could feel him as he held me. I could feel his care seeping into my heart when he looked at me. I had longed for feelings like that for as long as I could remeber. I was never able to find anyone who could ever make me feel like that. I knew that I had my whole life ahead of me. But I felt I'd never find anyone like that. I was still in high school. But it just seemed impossible. To think I'd only ever to be able to feel like that in my dreams brought tears to my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back, but I felt them rolling free down my face. I turned my head so he wouldn't see them. I didn't want him to hav eto worry anymore than he probly allready did. But I coudl tell somehow, Rei already knew..

REI

I was looking all around the room, trying to find somesort fo conversation piece so she wouldn't feel so awkward. Afterall, if it werent for her towel, I could have seen right through her shirt. So I tried to make her feel a bit less troubled. I felt bad for her actually. Getting knocked cold right intfront of the whole calss, having a pitcher full of cold water dumped on her, and getting a detention. Thinking of it all made me feel worse. I looked over to her. and saw she was turned away. Somthing was wrong, I was more than tempted to ask, but I wasn't sure if she'd really want me to pry into her life after I had really just talked to her for the first time. Although I could tell she was crying I did my best to keep the subject cheerful. "You know, I really don't have to be home from school till around 5 today. Do you want me to stay with you during detention?" She spoke allthough she kept her head turned away. "Oh... don't worry about it. I'll be fine. It's the first detention I've ever gotten. So my parrents won't know... Thanks though." Her parrents? I had never heard her say anyhting about them really. I mean not towards me but during presentations she'd never speak of them, not during conferences, not even during holidays. It almost seemed like she didn't ahve any. But now atleast I knew she did. "Well, Even if you don't want me to I'm going to. MY friend got a detention today, and I needed to talk to him anyway so I'll go." I was lying, but I didn't really want to just leave her. She finaly turned to look somewhere else, She had whiped away her tears but her face was still sad. "Allright, but I'm not sure the detention monotor will like it." She spoke softly. I laughed. "I'll probly get a detention just for not going back to class! Well it's not like I'd really want to go back anyway. I allready knew what we were doing. Freshman Biology is too easy. She looked at me her eyes calmed, but still sad. "how do you do it? You hardly pay attention in calss and yet you get strait A's! I don't understand you at all!" I looked over at the door, half expecting the nurse to walk in but she didn't. It had only been ten minutes. I sighed once more and looked at her. "Well, when I went to my old school, the one I went to before I transferd here a few years ago back in middle school That school was higly advanced, they were teaching us highscool and college level stuff at the ages of 12 and 13 so all this is really just a big review for me." She nodded and stood up again, I went to reach for her but I wasn't fast enough, she evaded my hand. She still had the towel wrapped around her shoulders. "Look, I'm not going the rest of the day soaking wet. I'm going home. Tell I'll serve my detention tomorrow..." She opend the door but looked back at me. "Thanks Rei..." Her face flushed pink for a moment. Then she walked out. ... I wasn't letting her walk home soaking wet alone, It was mid winter. I opend the door and headed for my locker before going after her.


	2. Safety in dangers arms

SAYA

The towel I had around me wasn't much use anymore, It was sokaing wet along with me. I called myself stupid for walking home mid winter with nothing but soaking wet clothes and a wet towel. It was snowing again as I left the building. As I left the yard and headed for the sidewalk I head the doors open and close again. I turned around to see Rei running after me with somthing in his hands. He caught up to me, Almost out of breath. "I-...You can't walk out of here alone, you'll get in even more trouble. P- Plus it's freezing out here, you'll get sick." He put his coat over my shoulders". I was almost a bright red. I hardly knew him and he was already this concerned. I began walking, hoping he'd leave me alone. I was too flattered. But surely enogh he was right beside me. His hands in his pockets and smiling. "Uhm, you-...." I stopped. I couldn't tell him to go back. He was too kind hearted, I'd feel guilty. "...Thanks." Was all that came out. I hoped it was good enough. He was risking getting himself in trouble just to make sure I got home safely. Home when my parrents were gone was the only time I was ever safe. Snow was falling in my hair again. I could see it landing on my bangs. Gracefully. The white seemed so fitting in my long hair. It was a rather dark brown. And the snow seemed so in place as it melted into my hair. It was doing the same to Reis. His hair was just about the same color as mine. Only there were little streaks of black and blonde in his bangs, they hung just covering one of his dark eyes. His hair was slightly spiked in the back. His jacket was warm and comforting as we came to my house. I didn't want to go in, but I had to change. I stopped. "Well, this is it... Thanks alot Rei. I really appericiate this. I began to remove his jacket but he stopped me. "Don't worry about it now, just give it back tomorrow okay?." He smiled at me. Then pulled out a pen from his pocket. "You have a piece of paper on you?" I shook my head. Was he going to give me his number?! " I can go in and grab one...no... just come in and you can write it. It's really cold out." He nodded and followed me. As we enterd I walked into the kitchen to grap the paper from a drawer. "Here we go." I said as I handed him the paper. He scribbled down somthing and handed it to me. "Call me and let me know how your doing okay?" He made his way for the door. But I stopped him. "When do you want me to call?!" I shouted, a bit too eagarly I thought. He looked back at me. "Anytime" He said and shut the door behind him. I opend The paper. There it was... His number. And it was just like in my dream. He said it just like the boy had. I couldn't let my parrents find the number or his jacket so I quickly hurried u p into my room and hid them in my closet.

REI

As I was headed back for the school The snow was beginning to thiken. I began to wonder if we were going to get a blizzard or not. I probly had a detention too now, because of skipping school. As I enterd the halls , students were at their lockers. The bell for sixth period must have just rung. A crowd of girls were in a group giggling about somthing. All friends I supposed. That's when I began thinking about the girl I had walked home. I didn't even know her name. But..I don't think I had ever seen her with any friends or anyone else for that matter. That was impossible. She was pretty. she had to have had some friends. That just dosn't make sense. They all looked up from their gossip and simultaniously squeeled as I walked by. I shook my head and headed for my sisth period class. As I entered I was greated by my teacher who so kindly reminded me that I had a detenion for skipping. But I was allowed to serve it as I pleased for atleast comming back. All through sixth period I kept wondering about her. I began to think It was foolish to think She would call me. But she seemed eager to know wheh she could so I couldn't say she wouldn't. The bell rang again, And again. I couldn't get her off my mind. I really hoped she'd be okay. She hit her head hard. I couldn't stop thinking of all the things that could happen to her when she was by herself. I went to my locker ot put my books away along with the little doodles of people I drew during biology. I caught up with Roka, on eof my friends on the way out. "Hey Roka... Do you know the one girls name in Biology... she's the one who ran into the door." Roka laughed at me. "Her names Sayamai... Boy she's probly flipped out the fact shes got a detention. Shes such a little prep. She's almost as good as you!" I smiled as I wlaked down the sidewalk, a gental sheet of snow ontop of it. "Shes okay. So her names Sayamai?. I thought to myself..Atleast now I wouldn't have to refer to her as "That Girl". Thinking of her worried face made me want to go back and make sure she was okay. But I wanted her to call. I walke din th e front door of my house to be greeted by my younger sister. Reina. She was babbeling on about somthing. I Pushed past her and headed for my room. Locking the door I sat down at the computer desk. My basic routine. Check the e-mail. Do homework. And draw or somthing until dinner. My phone was sitting next to my bed on the noght stand. It still hadn't rang but I figured I shouldn't rush her. I was just desperate to know she was okay. Then I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I pulled out my history book and began doing my homework. When I looked up again at the clock next to my computer I saw It had been an hour sense I had sat down. I finished up my homework and layed down on my bed. Staring up at my celeing I was becomming impaitent. "Oh come on Sayamai...call...please!"

SAYA

I had finished brushing out my hair. It's ugly chocolate color irritated me as I twirled it through my fingers. I kept my bangs slid to on epart of my face hiding my eye. I looked in the mirror and frowned. . I heard the door slam. My dad was home. I quickly picked up my things and hurried to my room, locked the door and picked up the phone. I dug in my closet for Reis number. I dialed and waited for someone to pick up. . . . . "Hello?" I finaly got an answer. It sounded like him. "Rei?" I said shyly trying to keep my voice down. "Sayamai! Haha, I was just wondering if you going to call or not. So your okay then?" I smiled faintly. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay. I have a headache but I'll be okay. I heard a knock at my bedroom door before I could say anything else. "Oh hold on a minute." I said and coverd the phone. "Yeah?" It was my dad I could tell when the yelling started. "Get out here now." .. I panicked. I didn't want to hang up on him. "Hold on a minute dad" I said and put the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that." I could hear him laugh. "That's alright. Hey I've been meaning to ask you this, ... Why don't I see you hanging around with any of the other girls at school?" I was about to open my mouth when my dad kicked down the door. I screamed without covering up the phone. "Whats wrong?" I heard him say. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Uhm Rei, My dad-" He grabbed me by the arms and threw me to the ground I was still holding the phone close. I was breathing heavy and I'm sure it sounded bad over the phone. "What's wrong?!" I managed to say somthing before my dad kicked me. "My dads mad- GUH!" I rolled over.

My dad looked at me, his angry face gkaring down at me. "Get up!" he screamed. I knew Rei had heard me. "I'm comming over." I paniced again "n- no!!!" he had already hung up. And he knew where I lived. I couldn't let him know abou tthis!


	3. Girlfriend!

REI

I flew out my front door.I hurried down the street. I had remeberd where she lived. I knew somthing wasn't right. I ran past a couple holding hands.

WHen I reached her house I could hear someone screaming. I flew through the door. I felt so stupid for doing this. I hadn't even known her a day And I was already freaking out. I heard the scream again from up stairs. I ran up the stairs. I the door to her room had been kicked in There was a man I assumed to be her father Holding her down on her bed. She was struggleing to get up. Screaming with tears streaming down her face. That must have been why she had never talked about her parrents. I had to do somthing. I couldn't think of anything but tackeling him off of her. So thats exactly what I did. I rammed strait into him. I still couldn't beleive I was doing this. I hardly knew this poor girl. I was already attacking her father. He fell off with a thump. Her shirt was already half unbuttoned as I grabbed her arms and pulled her up. I couldn't beleive myself. What was I doing? I led her down the stairs and out the door into the cold night. I could see her dad running out the door after us. She was still crying. I kept running, past a crowd of people. I looked behind us he was getting closer. She was screaming now. "He's going to get us!! He's going to kill me!" She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. I had to lose him somehow. There was a intersection, we'd loose him there. I ran Down one of the many twisting side streets until I couldn't hear anyhitng besides the wind as the snow fell. I stopped to catch my breath. She fell to her knees, crying.I kneeled down beside her. "It's allright. I think We've lost him." She put her arms around me and burried her face into my shoulder. "He's going to kill me! He'll kill me and now he'll kill you! I told you not to come. You don't even know me and you did that! Your so stupid!!" She was sobbing still. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. It was freezing. I could feel her begin to shiver a bit. I wrapped my arms around her, just to consol her. I was almost speechless. To see all this happen to her after only knowing her one day was too much. And for some readon I felt partly responsible. We were thre for a few minutes before I stood her up. We could here someones fast paced foot steps comming closer. I grabbed her arm once more and ran. Her father was still on our trail. When would he give up?. We ran through more winding aleyways and through more buisey sidewalks then I had ever seen in my eniter life. She was beginning to slow down now. I could still hear his foot steps so I scooped her up and ran. She coulden't have weighed more than ninety pounds. She was so light. She was still screaming and crying. The only place I could think to go was my house, I'm not sure how my mother would take seeing a cryng girl bruised and beaten in my arms.

SAYA

He scooped me up in his arms. I was still crying and screaming bloody murder. I didn't want my dad to catch up. He'd surely hurt Rei if he did. And then It'd be my fault. We kept runnning, I kept screaming. He came to a building and enterd it hurridly. It had to have been his house. He stood me back up. I was shakey at first but I was okay. My screaming had ceased once we had enterd the building but I still felt as if my dad could burst through the door at any moment. I saw a young girl with long black hair run up to Rei. "Who is she? who is she?" She cried. He looked down at her. "Go get mom Yuiko" Yuiko nodded and hurried into the kitchen. Meanwhile he turned to me. "Are you okay?" He spoke as he examined my bruises on my arms. I nodded. I could only imagine how pathetic I looked and tried to straiten up. A woman hurried into the room we were in, She too had long beautiful dark hair. She stopped and gasped at the sight of me. "Rei What happend to her!? Is she allright! Where did she come from?" She was blurting out all sorts of questions. Rei replyed finaly. "Shes... Been in a little mishap with her parrents and needs to stay here for a little while. So would..that be okay?" His mother nodded anxiously. That'd be fine. I'll take her to the bath house and have her cleaned up." She took my hand lightly and lead me into the back yeard. His house was so old yet so beautiful it was the old inn used a while ago. The bath house was huge. She handed me a towel and one of her old kimonos. "I'm sorry, I'm doing laundry right now. This is all I Have. Atleast it's pretty right? She giggled lightly and closed the sliding doors. The tatami matted floor made cracking sounds beneath my feat as I removed my clothes. I stepped into the shallow pool of steaming water. It was warm and relaxing. I sat back and sighed. I wonderd how long It'd be befoer I had to go back to my father. I hoped it wouldn't be for a long while. I was glad I didn't have to worry about going back to school yet. I hadn't realized it but today was our last day of school before winter break. After washing up I dried myself off. I unfolded the Kimono. I hadn't worn one sense I was little, when mother used to dress me in them. It was a silky soft pink with a white floral desgin and bordering. The _obi_ in the back was also white. It was gorgeous. I almost felt unfitting to wear it. I stepped out of the bath house and back into the inn house. The smell of meat cooking was high in the air. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in a long time.

REI

I was sitting at the table when I could hear the back sliding door open. It must have been Sayamai. I went back to eating a piece of shrimp from the bed of rice it was on. When she stepped in I nearly choaked on it. RYuiko squeeled, "She looks like a princess!!!!" And she jumped up and ran over to her. My mother smiled lightly. "You do look very pretty... I'm terribly sorry, but my son was so rude as to not tell me your name!" She said looking at me beore smiling at Sayamai. Sayamais face flushed pink, It was still pretty none the less. Mom patted a floor mat next to her, she slowly walked over and nealed down. "My name is Sayamai." She spoke softly and bowed her head. Mom bowed back. "Well Sayamai it's a pleasure to meet you, Rei dosen't bring home girls that often... Actually I don't think he ever has!" She smiled as she picked a few pieces of rice with her chopsticks. I looked down mumbling a few things to her under my breath. Sayamai laughed and took a bite of some of the pork sauce on the curry. "Mmm!! This is awsome! I havn't tasted anything like this!!!" She said with a high pitched excitement. I had to admit, she was cute when she was excited and happy. Mom smiled, "Well curry with shrimp is one of my favorites!".

After dinner was done I had the pleasure of washing the dishes, Yuiko had taken Sayamai to show her room. Mom was drying the dishes. "You know Rei, I've never seen you do anything like that before. You ran out the door faster than I've seen you go anywhere before!" She said as she put a bowl away. I set a plate down on the counter and looked at her. "She was having a bad day mom! What else was I supposed to do. That poor girl was-" I had to stop and Consider the fact that Sayamai might not want me to tell anyone about her dad. "She was... just... not off too well is all." Mom knew I was hiding somthing but she respected it enough to let it go. "Well, she's a very pleasant girl is all, you don't see ones like her everyday. A real sweetheart of you ask me. I really think you-" Before mom could finish Sayamai walked in. The kimono shining in the light of the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Mom looked at me and winked before leaving the pile of soaked dishes. Before I could object Sayamai was already drying off the dishes. Her sleaves rolled up to reveal some cuts and bruises. "I can't tell you how much I appericiate you and your family letting me stay here. I honestly feel like there isn't enough I could do to repay you." I smiled as I washed off the last plate. I took over the drying from her and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that... It's pay enough just to see you okay." I smiled again at her. Mom was right, she was a real sweet heart...I wonderd where she got it from.

SAYA

He politely moved me out of the way and took over drying the dishes. I hid a laugh. He was so nice I felt so overwhelmed by all the generosity and no real way to repay them. He looked back at me and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that... It's pay enought just to see you okay." I blushed as he turned back to drying the dishes. I felt very light headed suddenly. The kitchen was moving st a blur, I tried to walk it off, but that only resulted in a stumble towards the counter. I tried it once more, I could hear Rei asking me somthing but I couldn't make out the words, I fell again, expecting to hit the floor, only to fall on somthing soft. It made a sound as I fell on it.

The blur went away and I could make out noises again. I looked down to see what I had fallen on, to reveal Rei!. I must have tripped and made him fall over then I must have fallen on him, I wanted to think of so many apologies but the only on ethat I could say repeatedly was, "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!!" He was laughing as he helped me up. I seemed to be falling down alot these days. After he had mellowed out from laughing He held my shoulders and looked at my face. "I wonder what happend there. You just sort of..blacked out I guess." I looked down. "I.. Think It might have been from hitting the door." I flinched I now had a horrible headache, "It has to be from..ahh..ow.." I was holding my head my eyes shut tight to keep out the light. He walked me over to the family room and sat me down on a sofa. "Just lay here for a minute. I'll go get some ice." He hurried back into the kitchen. Only one thought was running through my head, "What's wrong with me?" He came back and sat beside me, He carefully placed the bag right where the band aid was. It was quite the releif as I sighed. Dispite the light that burnt my eyes becausae of my headache I opend them to see his face. It was calm and reassuring, it was full of life and youth. I couldn't see a past worry at all in his eye. The only thing I saw in his eyes were that gorgeous golden brown. I couldn't help but smile at that.

I could feel him stroaking my hair softly. I must have been paniced while I was down, I could tell I was shivering. But his soft strokes to my face and hair pushed me into a relaxed and comforted sleep. The immage of his carring face burned into my head.

I woke up the next morning, A warm red and blue blanket had been draped carefully over me. My headace was near gone, I opend my eyes a bit wider and looked down, off the couch and sleeping next to it was Rei. He looked freezing for it was very cold. The blanket was pleanty big enough and I mangaed to get some cover over him.

REI

I woke up the next morning with part of a blanket covering me. I meant to fall asleep in the chair next to the couch but I must have fallen asleep on the floor. She had a sound and peacful look on her face when she was asleep, almost angelic. I could hear mom doing somthing so I quietly stood up and put the blanket over her once more.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her as I watched the pans fly through the cuppards. "Ohh I can't find any more spice. You know I can't even remeber the name of it, but it tastes like oregeno." A few more drawers and cuppardbs were reaided before she sighed and turned to me. "Why don't you and Sayamai go down to the store and get me some more of that spice. You'll have to describe sense I can't remeber the name." I don't think she knew that Sayamai was still asleep. Atleast I thought so. I heard the sofa squeek. I peered into the family room, and sure enough I could see her folding the blanket. I looked back at mom. "Yeah sure we'll go. Anything else you need while were out?" Mom shook her head. "But I tell you what. I heard that the snow parade was headed through the park today! Why don't you take her down there. We'll all go together later on tonight to go see the fireworks." She smiled politely. I laughed. "Allright. I'll see if she wants to go first."

"Hey Sayamai." I leaned against the doorway. She looked up from fixing up the couch. "Yeah?... What is it?" She always sounded so sweet and innocent. "Mom needs me to run a few errands, wanna come?" Her eyes lightend up. "Sure!... but would it be okay If I could change first?" Thats when mom stepped in. "I have a few more of those Kimonos up in my room, Rei take her up there and show here where okay?" I nodded.

We headed through the old hallway. There were tons of rooms that we never used. They were the old guest rooms for when this place was still an inn. Moms room was the second to last sliding door on the right. I opend the door for her and pointed to the top dresser drawer. "Go ahead and take your time okay?" I slid the door shut and headed back to the kitchen to wait.

Mom handed me a roll. "It's a new recipie for spring rolls I'm trying. Tell me how it tastes." I took a bite and tried not to cringe. It had a bitter salty taste to it. It wasn't at all too pleasant. "guh... hehe It's... g-reat" I cracked a smile. She laughed. "Too salty, just what I thought. Well, I'll work on it."

SAYA

Reis mothers room was decorated beautifuly with oriental flowers and antique furniture. The bed was a calssic four post with beautiful encarvings of dragons and ladys with flutes. The dresser matched. The top drawer was full of Kimonos. Blue ones, red ones, and a soft silver and white one. I choose that one. It reminded me of the winter snow. As I managed to fit just right into It I felt suddenly childish. I looked into the mirror and folded each hand sleeve in sleeve and slipped on some of the old wooden sandels in her closet. They were like trying to walk on sticks. I nearly tripped and fell before removing them. My hair was a mess. I had to do somthing. I made my way back to the kitchen. Rei turned around. I could see a bit of surpries in his eye. His mother beamed happily at me. "you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed. I objected. "My hair you can't say the same for. But if were just going to run errands than it'll be okay." She turned and looked at Rei as if he had done somthing against her will. "Oh no! Come with me, I would be honored to do somthing with your hair! it's beautful. I smiled, atleast someone thought so. "Thank you" I said and bowed. She had me follow her back into her room, sat me down on her bed and pulled out an old wooden box from the top of her dresser. She opend it infront of me to reveal tons of beautiful little jewel encrusted combs and clips. One had a silver and white butterfly on it. That one in particular caught my eye. She sat down behind me and pulled a brush through my hair. I could hear it detangeling knots and twists. "I hope you don't minde me asking this Sayamai... But what exactly is the problom with your parrents." She said as she stroked my hair with the brush again. I was releived to hear that Rei hadn't told her anything. But now I felt bad for not giving her the strait reason. "Well... my fathers an alcaholic and... ever sense my mother left him he's taken all his anger and depression out on me." I sighed sadly for having to tell her somtihng so dark so strait forawrd. I head her sigh also. Had she taken it the right way? "I understand you completely. My parrents were abusive as well. As was my husband. He would beat me until I could hardly walk. And for Yuiko and Rei to be witness to such a thing broke my heart... That does explain however, why Rei came to your rescue Sayamai. One day... their father had been extremely angry with me for not having dinner on the table soon enough. He was beating me and had cornerd me against the wall. I had prayed that the children hadn't seen but Rei had stood there and seen it from the beginning. This was about a year or so ago. Rei finaly was sick and tired of it. Their father was about to swing at my face again when Rei stopped him in mid air. He tried to hit Rei as well but he had evaded him. Rei wasn't a martial arts expert, but he knew how to defend himself. I was so proud of him. My husband left us the next day. I had always been proud of Rei, but that was what really surprised me... It brought me to tears." I was striken. She understood... along with Rei. He understood what I was going through. I was nearly to tears when she had held the mirror infront of my face. "There! I haven't really done anyones hair in a long time but this will do hopefully" She had put my hair in a bun but still allowed the lower layer of my hair to dangle freely. The comb with the butterfly in it was perched in the bun as well. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you... it's very pretty."


End file.
